Adding weight to work vehicles such as tractors, combines, trucks, and so on may be desirable in certain applications. Examples of these applications include improving traction of the work vehicle and testing of tires for work vehicles.
Known methods of adding weight to a work vehicle include filling the work vehicle's tires with a liquid and attaching weights to the chassis or other parts of the work vehicle. However, filling the work vehicle's tires with a liquid may accelerate corrosion of the work vehicle's rims. Also, the amount of weight that may be added to the work vehicle by attaching weights to the chassis or other part of the work vehicle may be limited.